Mein Kätzchen
by Feuchen
Summary: Ein wenig fluffiges AoKuro ;D


p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"Seine Augen lagen auf dem Kostüm, dass er in der Hand hielt und nun schon geschlagene zehn Minuten anstarrte. Sein Blick glitt zu der Tür, die geschlossen war und ihn von dem Rest trennte. emVon dem Rest/em, eigentlich nur vor einer Person, wie er sich in Gedanken korrigierte./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Bist du soweit, Aomine-kun?", hörte er die gelangweilte Stimme eben jenes Jungen, der seinen Kopf durch die halb geöffnete Tür schob. Ein hellblauer Haarschopf erschien dort, zusammen mit zwei in den Haaren befestigten Katzenohren./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„... Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich emdas hier/em anziehe, Tetsu!", giftete Aomine zurück und hielt das Kostüm vor sich./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Doch", kam es in einem viel zu neutralem Ton von Kuroko, während sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht legte, was absolut nicht zu ihm passte./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Niemals!", entgegnete Aomine und setzte sich bockig auf der Bank des Umkleideraums hin, verschränkte die Arme und sah wütend zu Kuroko herüber./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Hm …", machte Kuroko ein wenig grübelnd und sah mit diesem irgendwie desinteressierten Blick durch den Raum, „vielleicht ist Kise-kun ja doch ein besserer Partner?" Sein Blick blieb gleich und dennoch zeigte er für nur wenige Sekunden ein leichtes Grinsen./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Was soll das?", machte Aomine funkelnd zu ihm sehend und sprang auf, „der ist sicher emnicht/em besser, als ich es bin!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Aber Aomine-kun will ja nicht ...", flüsterte Kuroko vor sich hin, „und Kise-kun steht das bestimmt auch gut."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Was ist mit mir, Kurokocchii?", kam dessen Stimme zu ihnen und Kise umarmte Kuroko von hinten, grinste ebenfalls durch den Türspalt, „lässt Aominecchii dich im Stich?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Lass Tetsu los!", zischte Aomine zu ihm herüber und trat auf die Tür zu, blieb vor Kuroko und Kise stehen, um dem Größeren in die Augen zu blicken./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Aber Kurokocchii braucht doch scheinbar meine Hilfe, weil Aominecchii es nicht kann", gab Kise grinsend zurück./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Niemand braucht dich!", zischte Aomine und griff Kuroko am Arm, um ihn von dem anderen wegzuziehen, „also verzieh dich!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Aomine-kun …?", fing Kuroko viel zu überrascht an, sich aber auch nicht wirklich wehrend./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Hm … glaubst du nicht, dass Kurokocchii das entscheiden sollte?", fragte Kise ruhig grinsend nach und stützte sich gegen den Türrahmen./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Tetsu ist mein Schatten, also verzieh dich einfach!", sagte Aomine funkelnd, zog Kuroko ganz in den Raum und knallte dem Anderen die Tür vor der Nase zu, wobei Kise gerade noch einen Schritt zurück machen konnte, um diese nicht abzukriegen./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Heißt das …?", fing Kuroko leise an und sah zu seinem Licht auf./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Ja, ich bin dabei, aber emnur/em, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du nichts mit emihm/em anfängst!", schaute Aomine ihn funkelnd an./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Das gilt aber auch für dich, Aomine-kun", sagte Kuroko ihn ruhig ansehend, „Aomine-kun soll nur mir gehören."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Ich habe noch nie -", fing Aomine an, als er von Kuroko nach hinten geschubst wurde und auf der kleinen Bank in dem Umkleideraum landete, was ihn dazu brachte, kurz aufzustöhnen, aufgrund der unangenehmen Landung./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Ich habe dich beobachtet", sagte Kuroko immer noch mit diesem scheinbar desinteressierten Blick, bevor er sich vorbeugte und seinem Licht einen Kuss aufhauchte./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Wann soll ich bitte irgendetwas derartiges gemacht haben, Tetsu?!", fing Aomine funkelnd an, die Arme des Kleineren daraufhin festhaltend./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Vor ungefähr einer Woche? Du hast dich mit Kagami-kun getroffen, spät Abends ...", murmelte Kuroko vor sich hin, „und als wir noch bei Teiko waren, haben Kise-kun und Aomine-kun auch mal ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Tetsu! Du -", fing Aomine an und schubste den Kleineren von sich, stand auf und trat auf Kuroko zu, „... woher weißt du das bitte!?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Das letzte? Ich war mit Nummer 2 Gassi …", fing Kuroko ein wenig beiläufig an, nebenbei trat er den Weg durch den Umkleideraum an, um sich vor Aomine in Sicherheit zu bringen./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Und das andere?", funkelte Aomine ihn weiter an./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Mit Kise-kun? Das weiß sogar Akashi-kun", sagte Kuroko nachdenklich und lächelte sein Licht an, „... wir dachten damals, ihr wärt zusammen."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Wa—was?", starrte Aomine geschockt zu ihm herüber, trat zu dem Kleineren und ergriff schließlich dessen Handgelenke, um ihn gegen die Wand zu drücken, „... warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Ich dachte, du empfindest vielleicht noch etwas für Kise-kun ...", murmelte Kuroko leise und sah ihn direkt an, „und … ich dachte, du bist glücklicher mit ihm."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Ach quatsch, Tetsu", schüttelte Aomine den Kopf und drückte dem Anderen einen gierigen Kuss auf die Lippen, löste sich erst nach einigen Sekunden wieder und grinste Kuroko an, „niemand wird dich je ersetzen können."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Meinst du das ernst?", schaute Kuroko ihn mit großen Augen an./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Natürlich", grinste Aomine ihn an und trat einen Schritt zurück, drehte sich um, „... aber mal was anderes, was war zwischen Akashi und dir?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"Irritiert sah Kuroko ihm nach, bevor er ein wenig kicherte: „Ist Aomine-kun etwa eifersüchtig auf Akashi-kun?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Warum sollte ich?!", entgegnete Aomine funkelnd und musterte den Anderen nun wieder, „oder war da etwas zwischen euch?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"Kuroko sah ihn eine Weile ruhig und emotionslos an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte: „Nein."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Na schön ...", murmelte Aomine seufzend und ließ sich erneut auf der Bank nieder, „da wir das geklärt haben -"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„- kannst du dich ja endlich umziehen, ja?", unterbrach Kuroko ihn sofort und drückte sich an den Größeren./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"Kurz warf Aomine ihm einen Seitenblick zu, bevor er, sich geschlagengebend, seufzte: „Na schön. Aber dafür schuldest du mir etwas, Tetsu."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Das sehen wir dann", erwiderte Kuroko fröhlich aufspringend und flitzte aus dem Umkleideraum, auch, um erst einmal etwas Abstand zwischen ihn und sein Licht zu bekommen./p 


End file.
